


梦

by sfbd



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfbd/pseuds/sfbd
Summary: *小妈
Relationships: 安宥真/权恩妃
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	梦

到今年九月安宥真就要满十七岁了。这是关键。如果她足够年幼，那么记忆对她来说则是侥幸残存的东西。可如今她快要17岁，是无论如何也无法将爸爸再娶的女人视作自己母亲的。她的年龄甚至要比爸爸小两轮。安宥真顶多叫她一声阿姨，外貌上来看，叫姐姐也完全可以。但爸爸像是企图她接受一样，总是明里暗里强调母亲这个称谓，听得多了，她便从心底里升出一股焦躁。

安宥真是个敏感又迟钝的孩子，小时候她填家庭信息表，母亲那一栏向来都是干干净净的，同桌没有恶意，只是询问她为什么，她才后知后觉发现原来自己的人生中缺少了这样一个角色，心里好像突然空了一下，但她不回答这个问题，而是塞给同桌一根棒棒糖，她们一起享受着上课偷吃的刺激，立刻就忘记了这个话题。

她偶尔会因单亲环境而伤感，可后来她选择遗忘这小小的一点，快快乐乐地度过了十七年，事实证明，即使没有母亲，她也能成为一名健康的孩子。安宥真自私地认为，无论是谁都不允许打破这样虚伪的平衡，而权恩妃的出现，无疑让她变得不再健康了。

她开始多虑，怀疑权恩妃企图通过扮演好母亲来侵入这个家庭的方方面面。总而言之，她表现得太想和自己亲密起来了。

拿不到橱柜上的东西，就不能踩在椅子上吗？小朋友都会取舍的问题，可权恩妃偏偏想不到，非得叫窝在房间里的安宥真帮忙。小妈的确比她矮上不少，平时爱穿显高的搭配，不过一到家里就随意起来，睡衣松松垮垮地贴在身上，线条若隐若现。身材很好。安宥真在心里咀嚼着这个念头，越过权恩妃的头顶帮她拿到了罐头，闻到一点花的味道，在分开距离之前，她感觉自己的大腿处被什么东西蹭了一下。

“就是这个吗？”安宥真回避眼神，盯着罐头上密密麻麻的英文字母。

“嗯，就是这个。”权恩妃伸手接了过来，“今天晚上吃意大利面怎么样？”

“嗯……都可以的。”安宥真笑了一下，不动声色地挪开了步子。

手被碰到了……

触感和权恩妃手上的水珠一并带到她手上，很快就干掉了，只留下一丝凉意。还有大腿，刚才被蹭到的感觉，柔软的、有温度的。安宥真不知为何又焦躁起来，气愤自己为什么要在意如此微小的细节，和权恩妃相处的几个片段，也时常像电影一样回放着。

“宥真！”权恩妃从厨房里探出一颗脑袋，“你喜欢多一点番茄酱还是少一点。”

“都可以。”

权恩妃的睡衣松松垮垮的，露出半截锁骨，她笑着说知道了，迅速闪回厨房里。可那个画面像是扎了颗钉子的照片，停在安宥真脑海里不动了。

锁骨、再向上是脖子、接着是权恩妃的笑。她这么年轻，真想做自己母亲吗？如果是自己，光是听着就觉得可怕。安宥真对爸爸并没有意见，但一想到他会趴在这样一具年轻的身体上粗喘，安宥真便瞬间觉得他变成了一只野兽，周围的一切都不可信起来。以至于有时候她很难直面他们两个。

只有学校是安全的，安宥真潜意识地认为。她在学校里人缘不错，大家都很喜欢她，拥有几个十分交心的朋友，她们了解安宥真的家庭、性格、还有不为人知的小秘密。运动系的女孩儿暗恋隔壁班的学习委员，男的，长得高，比安宥真还要高一个头。

安宥真在梦里和他有过一次约会，她笑得很开心，还和学习委员一起去看电影，准备在银幕悄悄暗下来时接吻，她心扑通扑通地跳着，感受到那么一股恋爱的氛围。但银幕亮起来，眼前的人却忽然换了一个模样。梦境真是模模糊糊的，权恩妃的声音也像是从很远的山谷传来，她问，宥真，你要亲我吗？安宥真一下子被惊醒了。

自此以后，她再也不喜欢那个学习委员了。也拒绝将这个秘密分享给任何人。

没过多久，权恩妃又敲门叫她出来吃饭。安宥真顿了好几秒，才不情不愿地走出去。

意大利面上有几块胡萝卜，被切成了花瓣的形状，安宥真不喜欢吃蔬菜，准备把它们挑到一边。

权恩妃比她还要敏感，抢先一步问宥真是不是不喜欢吃蔬菜。

安宥真感觉自己哪里的把柄又被捏住了，心里一阵懊恼，她插起一块胡萝卜，说，“没有，我还挺喜欢吃的。”

权恩妃似懂非懂地点点头，不说话了。

话是不说了，可桌子底下还在打架，她们两个人的脚好几次碰到一起，权恩妃装作气笑了的样子调侃她，“我们宥真，腿真是好长啊，就不能分我一点吗。”

这种场合，安宥真反倒希望爸爸在场了，这样他就会插科打诨，说还不是随了我的基因。自己则可以敷衍地点点头，继续吃饭。但当独自面对权恩妃时，她与生俱来的幽默感好像全部丧失了。

气氛突然冷了，权恩妃像是做错事的小孩般收回脚，同往常一样，皮肤相触的感觉依旧被深深留了下来。

“宥真——”

“对不起。”安宥真打断她，“我吃饱了。”她真像个逃兵。

她偶尔也会内疚，觉得权恩妃接近自己，其实没有什么恶意。就算是为了财产，至少表面上装得和和气气，不想她爸之前认识的阿姨，总是咄咄逼人。

安宥真坐在房间里打游戏，过了好久才去洗澡，她希望倒下就睡，让今天的尴尬事彻底成为历史。

等真正进入梦乡，她又后悔了，这回被钉住的人成了她自己，像一只待宰的羔羊。她浑身热热的，还以为是发烧了，门忽然嘎吱一响，打开了，权恩妃穿着睡衣走了进来。安宥真勉强抬眼，再次嗅到花的味道，才明白原来这是一场突如其来的分化。

权恩妃摸她的脸，又摸她的额头，安宥真从模糊的视线中看见她的笑容，隐约觉得有什么东西破茧而出了，她拉过权恩妃，对方也很顺从地躺到床上。安宥真忍不住哭了，扣住她的手腕，迫切又脆弱地呼唤，妈妈，帮帮我吧，帮帮我吧……

小妈捧住她的脸，送上一个简单的亲吻。宥真，是发情期啊。权恩妃的声音，好像微微带着笑意。我会帮你的，宥真。她说。

权恩妃带着安宥真解开自己的衣服扣子，小妈的身体比想象中得还要丰满，可其他地方却是瘦的，摸得见骨头，安宥真扶着权恩妃的肩膀，手掌按在她的锁骨上，又覆到胸脯上，粗鲁地揉捏起来。小妈在她耳边小声地喘着气，问她知道怎么做爱吗。

安宥真摇头，只觉得很热、很难受，血液好像在身体里着急寻找出口。怎么会做这种梦？她质问自己，唾弃自己，可身体却凭本能向权恩妃靠近。小妈轻轻笑了一声，重复道，我会帮你的，宥真。

她的手被抓住了，缓缓往身下移，划过小腹，最终探进内裤里，柔软的、湿滑的。

可是我真的能这样吗……安宥真想收回手，又被紧紧按住。权恩妃说，那就当我需要你好了，宥真。

权恩妃抚着她的脑袋，像驯服一只野兽。安宥真不再哭了，温顺地低下头，含住权恩妃的乳尖，手指被带领着探进甬道。人的身体内是这样温暖的。年轻的母亲在她指上起起伏伏，带来浪花一样的情欲，呻吟敲在她耳朵里。快点、再快点。

安宥真模模糊糊地摸到一点，用拇指浅浅地陷下去，小妈闷哼一下，牙齿咬住了她的肩膀。水液淌了出来，原来情欲的浪花是热的。

她感觉血液逐渐平静下来，但权恩妃的脸始终朦朦胧胧。这是梦吗？还是现实？可她现在不想管这么多，只渴望蜷缩进母亲的怀里。

宥真，睡吧，睡吧。

第二天她不敢面对权恩妃，可对方又让她帮忙拿东西，罐头上的字母密密麻麻的，她看也看不懂。

小妈对她笑了一下，说，“今天晚上再吃一次意大利面怎么样？”

“嗯……都可——”安宥真的笑容忽然凝固了，权恩妃的锁骨上有一块淡淡的红印。

她的肩膀好像刺痛了一下。

那是梦吗？


End file.
